Renegade
by shykyd91
Summary: He was a renegade bomb waiting to explode. He was a boy who fell for a smile. Can they make it work and make people understand that just because they're from the wrong side, they feel just the same? WARNING: SLASH.
1. His smile

**Okay. This is my first Outsiders story. Though I have written many. I just never posted them up. Please be kind. Here goes.**

His smile was something not many people ever saw. He kept his smile locked away from eyes not worthy enough to see him smile. Just like his feelings. He kept them locked up so people wouldn't use them against him. He was smart about that. If you showed feelings, people could easily put you back down. He never wanted to be put in his place. He would fight anyone who dared tried to put him in his place.

Though he kept his smile locked away, he did smile occasionally. And when he did, it was sure something to see. Like a blessing from above or something. Though it had to be the right smile. Not his drunken smile after a rodeo. Or his fight smile. Not those smiles. This smile was different. This smile filled his face and shined through his eyes. Not many people ever saw this smile. If you did, you were either lucky or blessed.

I was one of the blessed ones. I had seen him smile like that once. I was twelve then. He was fifteen. And already cold as ice. I always figured he'd never melt. I was outside with Soda on the porch. Soda was plying with a tennis ball and I was reading to him. He walked up with his usual look and asked if we had seen Two-bit Matthews. Soda replied no and he turned back to leave. Not before seeing me with hiding behind Soda a tiny bit.

"Ponyboy, what you hiding for?" he asked. I blushed and ducked further behind Soda. Who was clueless to what was happening. He laughed and pulled me out from behind my brother. " You better not be hiding from me, Pony. I ain't going to hurt you."

I nodded slightly and dropped my gaze to the floor. It was difficult to lok him directly in the eyes. Like I couldn't bring myself to do it. "I ain't hiding. I'm to old to be hiding," I mumbled. I shuffled my feet and told myself not to look up.

He laughed again and I looked up. And I was glad I looked up. Because if I didn't I would've missed the smile he gave. I could've sworn I had seen the eighth wonder of the earth. I saw that smile in his eyes and felt myself smile along with him. Soda was totally lost now so he just laughed.

"I'll stop by later. Soda. Pony. " he said with a smirk. Then he was gone. Just like that. I knew I'd see him later though. He always kept his word. If he said he'd be back later, he'd be back later.

On that faithful summer day, something happened that changed my life forever. I saw something not many people saw. And I fell in love with the last person I thought I ever would. Let alone even get along with.

I fell for Dallas Winston and his renegade smile.

**Okay. that's just the preview. Its up to you guys whether or not I continue.**


	2. rumble nights

**This part is going to be a an alternate ending to the book.**

**(Ponyboy's POV)**

After the Soc's ran from the vacant lot, us Greasers went up in a roar. I would've joined in if I knew I wouldn't throw up. I watched them from the ground and wondered why they sounded so far away. It felt like some one had put the volume down really low. I tried to shake it away but it stayed there.

"Ponyboy! You okay? You didn't get beat up to badly did ya?" Soda asked really close to my ear. I didn't even know he was near me. I shook my head and pushed myself up slowly. My head was killing me again. I blinked a few times to clearly see Soda's face. Though he still looked a little fuzzy.

"I'm fine, Soda. You okay yourself?" I asked. Soda smiled and stood up. He yanked me to my feet. The feeling of throwing up was getting worst. I breathed in deeply and tried to stop the feeling.

"Of course I'm okay. No one can touch me." he laughed. I smiled and wished I was home in bed. Soda left me again to find Steve and I sat down on a rock. Boy, maybe I should've stayed out of this rumble. I felt like I had gotten run over by a truck.

When someone touched my shoulder I jumped. I didn't mean too. I was just feeling a little nervous about something. I looked back and saw it was Dally that had touched my shoulder. I relaxed a little. "Whats up Dal?" I asked.

Dally sat down next to me. He seemed as worn out as me. I felt bad and happy that he was next to me. "Just tired that's all, Pony. I went to see Johnny before I left." he explained. My breath hitched in my throat.

I swallowed with some difficulty. "How is he?" I hoped in my head that he was. That he would pull through. And that we would take him away from his father. I had been thinking that since I went to go see the both of them earlier with Two-bit.

Dally ran a hand through his hair. I was getting nervous. "The doctor says he's going to pull through. He isn't going to die." he said softly. Relief in his voice and in my heart. Yet I knew something was else was bothering him. He still seemed down.

"Whats wrong Dally? You should be happy. Johnny is going to be all right." I said in a strong voice. Dally looked at me and smiled that renegade smile. I almost melted.

Dally kissed my fore head unexpectedly and I flinched. I looked at Dally nervous if he saw anything. He just shook his head and stood up. I stood up and looked back at the rest of the group. They were still cheering. That's when I saw a lone Soc get up from the ground and pull something from his pocket.

Everything felt like it was slowing down. I saw the Soc go for Dally and I called his name out. He turned around just in time to dodge the blade. The second time he wasn't so lucky. His foot slipped in the mud and the blade cut a line down his side. The Soc laughed and Dally socked him right in the jaw. He fell into the mud out cold.

"DALLY!" I cried. I ran over to him and tried to support him up. He fell into me heavily. I wasn't as strong as I thought because we toppled into the mud too. "DARRY!"

Dally was holding his side and he looked white as a ghost. I heard the sounds of everyone running through the mud and looked down at Dally. He was still smiling some how. Not his good smile though. He was smiling that devious smile. The one that hid his pain. "Aye Ponyboy. You look cute with blond hair." he mumbled.

I blushed and opened my mouth to say something. Darry dropped down by me before I could. I was about to swear but then I remembered Dally had just gotten hurt. So I moved out of the way and let the others help Dally.

I watched the activities half there. One part of me was in the lot, hoping Dally would be fine. The other half was floating away. I tried to blink it away again but it was stuck there. I heard someone call my name and ask if I was all right but I barely heard them. All I knew was that Dallas Winston thought I was cute with blond hair.

Someone decided that it would be less trouble to just drive Dally to the hospital. That way the police wouldn't know about the rumble. Tim Shepard offered to take Dally. No one else had a car. So I watched Dally get loaded up into Tim's car and him drive away. I felt like the other half was driving away with him.

When Soda came over to tell me we were going home, I looked at him with glazed eyes. What was he talking about? I thought we were home. I looked around and realized we were still in the lot. "I hope Dally is okay. I don't want to lose him." I said.

The ground came up suddenly to meet me.

**(Darry's POV)**

When we got to the hospital, I felt like I could fall asleep. My eyes were drooping and I really wished some one else had brought me to the hospital. Tim just sat there and said nothing. I really wished he would talk. The room they put me in was so quiet I could actually think for once.

What surprised me the most was who I was thinking about. For some unknown reason, my mind was wrapped around the youngest Curtis boy. I didn't know why. I tried to stop the thoughts but they stayed there. After about five minutes I gave up trying to get rid of them and let them stay.

As I thought about Ponyboy, I realized that he wasn't the boy I had met a long time ago. He had grown up some now. But he still looked like a kid. He face still held childlike innocence, while he body held the form of a young fighter. He was soft and hard at the same time.

That wasn't the only thing that had grown up too. He had grown up in so many other ways. His mind was like a sponge. Soaking up everything he could. I could remember sitting with him and listening to him talk. I had no idea what he was talking about but I loved the way his voice sounded. It still sounded like a kid but it held wisdom almost.

Sometimes I felt like I shouldn't have been with him. Like he was just talking to me so I wouldn't beat him up or something. Yet I knew that wasn't true. Ponyboy wasn't like the rest of us. He cared about every single person in our gang. He even cared about Steve deep down inside himself. I knew because he told me once. It was actually a slip up but I wouldn't tell him that.

The doctor coming in stopped my chain of thoughts. I sighed. It was the same doctor that always took care of me. This guy must think I'm a real hood or somehting. With the way I was always in here. "Aye Doc! Long time no see." I laughed.

He shook his head and came over to the table. "What you do now, Dallas?" he asked. He glanced over the cut on my side and sighed heavily. "Let me guess. Another fight?"

I smiled and looked at the cut myself. Didn't look to bad. "You know my too well, Doc. How many stitches you think this time?" I thought it might need ten but I always guessed wrong. Tim stood up and walked from the room. "Take it I'll find my own way home." Tim didn't reply. Yep, I would have to find my own way.

The doctor sighed yet again and pulled a stool over to the table. I watched as he cleaned the cut and winced when he used the alcohol. No matter how many times he used that stuff, it still burnt like hell. Then he used something to numb my side. "Can you feel this?" he asked.

I looked at him confused. Then I realised what he was talking about. "No. I can't feel that." I said. He nodded and then set to work stitching my side close. All I could feel was the tug on my skin. As he closed me up, I kept thinking about Ponyboy still.

After a while, the doctor stood up and went over to he sink. As he washed his hands, I slowly sat up. My side stung a little but not as much as my other wounds. "So can I go now?" I asked, with a smile.

He nodded and filled out a prescription for me. "Don't get the stitches to wet, Dallas. And if they cause any pain, get that script filled. Take two every eight hours." he explained. I nodded, half listening. "But yes you can leave now. Would you like me to call someone to come get you?"

I shook my head and swung my feet off the side of the table. "No. I'm okay. But can you lend me a quarter?" I asked as I pulled my jacket. Which I realised was the one Pony had used the night Johnny killed that soc.The doc nodded and handed me two quarters. "Thanks. Have a good night, Doc."

I walked out of the room stiffly and headed for Johnny's room. I wanted to say bye before I left. I walked into his room and found him asleep. So I rubbed his head instead and whispered a good night. Then I left the hospital.

I walked to a nearby convenience store and asked the guy if they had a pay phone. He pointed outside and kept his hand next to the register. Like I would try to rob him now. I wasn't even in the mood. I mumbled a thanks and went back outside. I dropped in the money and dialed.

I waited patiently for the other end to pick up. It rang a few times before anyone picked up. It was Darry who answered the phone. I noticed he sounded disgruntled. Like I woke him up. "Hello?" he asked.

"Hey Darry. Its Dally. I was wondering if you could come pick me up." I paused when I heard a crash come from the other end. "Soda, go to sleep. Stop messing around. Yeah Dal, I'm come get ya." Darry said with a sigh. I told him where I was and hung up.

I sat down on the curb and waited for Dally to come. It was getting colder so I pulled my coat tighter around me. I kicked myself for not wearing a shirt. I was still kicking myself when Darry pulled up with his beat up truck.

I smiled to myself and got into the truck. It was a lot warmer in the truck. I closed the door and looked at Darry. "Thanks, Dar. Tim left earlier. I didn't know who else to call." I said in a low tone.

"Its all right. I don't mind. Hows your side?" he asked. He pulled the truck away from the curb and headed back towards his house. I leaned back in the seat and watched the road.

"Its numb right now. Nothing that bad. I'm used to it. How are the guys?" I was actually more interested in Pony but I decided to play it cool. I figured he'd tell me.

Darry sighed and I glanced over at him. He seemed stressed almost. "Everyone's fine. Except for Pony. He passed out after Tim and you left. Soda saw some Soc kick him in the head during the fight. I think he has a concussion. But I'm not sure." he explained.

I growled and looked out the window. Pony had gotten hurt. I had promised myself that I would make sure he didn't get hurt. That was the only reason I fought in the rumble. I just wanted to make sure he was safe. That's when remembered what I said to Pony after I got cut.

'Aye Ponyboy. You look cute with blond hair.' I silently screamed at myself for seeming so weak. The kid probably didn't even like me back. But here I was, in love with a kid who would never love me. It made my heart ache.

I felt like I was loosing it. I was a hood. A juvenile delinquent. I wasn't supposed to feel things like this. I was supposed to cold. Hard. Not feel anything. Especially love. Even as I said this in my head, I knew I was changing. I wasn't the same kid anymore.

"Dally, you okay? You seem spacey." Darry asked. I shook my head and looked at him. I would never openly admit it, but I really looked up tp Darry. He was a Greaser like the rest of us, but he knew how to keep everything together. Never really ever getting in trouble. He was someone I wanted to be like when I got a little bit older.

"No. I'm fine, Dar. Just tired that's all." I said. It was the truth. I was exhausted. The warmth of the car was almost putting me to sleep.

"Well you can crash at my house if you like. Everyone else is. So you're more than welcome." Dally offered as we pulled up in front of his house. I guess he probably wouldn't have taken no for an answer anyways.

We got out of the truck and silently headed inside. I noted Steve and Soda were still awake. Two-bit was passed out on the couch. When I sank down on the love seat, Soda started with all the questions. 'Didn't Darry tell him to go to bed earlier?' I thought to myself.

"Hey, Dal. It hurt when that happened? Cuz it sure does look like hell from over here. How many stitches? It bleed a lot?" Soda kept throwing them at me.I answered a few and then snapped my mouth shut. I was tired and he was pushing me a little to close to snapping.

"All right little buddy. Enough with the questions. Dally looks like he's going to beat the tar out of you if you don't shut up." Darry joked. I smiled a little and nodded to him. I think Soda finally got the hint because him and Steve headed for the spare room to sleep.

Darry chuckled and folded up his newspaper. "Well I'm turning in for the night. If you want you can crash in Soda's room with Pony. I'd like to have someone watch him." he said in a low tone. I nodded and stood up. "Thanks Dal."

"Its cool. I don't want to listen to Two-bit snoring all night anyways. I'll keep a eye on the kid for ya." I said with a yawn. Darry yawned too and headed for his room. I shut the lights off and headed for Pony's room.

Pony's room was dark and a little bit cooler than the rest of the house. I was glad about that. I hated getting hot when I slept. I didn't bother to turn on the light. A street light cast a bright enough to see but not to disturb anyone sleeping. Which was a good thing. I didn't want to wake Ponyboy.

Very quietly, I walked over the bed. I sat down and unlaced my boots. I set those on the side of the bed. I was about to pull off my shirt when I realized I didn't have one on. My coat had been abandoned on the living room. Then I turned over and watched Pony sleep.

If I thought he looked peaceful during the day I was wrong. Ponyboy looked like an angel asleep. Like nothing could hurt him. And with me there, nothing would. As I watched him, I finally realized why I loved him. He was everything I ever wanted.

He was smart. He was beautiful. He cared about people and not just his gang. He cared about everyone. That's why he went into the burning church. He could deadly like me when pushed. He knew when to use his head, though Darry never saw that. And most importantly, he was a fire burning bright. While I was a frozen ice cube.

Soon, I felt sleep tugging me under. I leaned over and kissed Pony's head. He twitched and I pulled back. One green gray eye opened. "Soda?" he asked. I smiled.

"No not Soda. He's in the spare room with Steve. Its Dally" I said softly. The other eye opened and looked at me. Those eye were so beautiful at night. They looked liked they sparked. "How you feeling kiddo? Darry told me you conked out after I left."

He nodded and yawned. "I don't remember. I just remember you leaving and me wishing I was going with you. Blank till now. How are you feeling? You had me worried." he asked. I smiled. The kid probably had a concussion and he was asking about me.

"I'm fine Pony. You don't have to worry about me none. I'm sorry I made you worry." I said. Pony shook his head. Blond hair caught the light and flashed. I smiled more.

"But I want to worry about you Dally. I don't like to see you hurt." he said in a low tone. He looked me fully in the eyes and I saw love there. Now this surprised me. "Dally, can I ask you a favor?"

I nodded. "Sure ask anything." I was curious what he would ask. I hoped he wouldn't ask me to leave. Then I'd be a little hurt.

"Do you mind if I sleep a little close to you? I'm freezing." he asked shyly. I smiled. That wasn't to bad. I didn't mind though. A few times I had slept in the same bed as Pony and every time I did, I woke up with him curled up against my chest. Figured he just like to be close to someone.

'Sure Pony. I don't mind. It's supposed to get cold tonight anyways." I pull the covers back and let him crawl in next to me. Then I pull the covers back over us. Pony snuggled close to me and rested his head on my chest. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him. I was in heaven.

Sure, I didn't tell him that. He was already asleep again. So I kissed his head and closed my eyes. My life making sense for once. I fell asleep peacefully.

**I know. Dally seems so unlike himself. But he's supposed to be changing.**


	3. back to normal?

**Just another chapter.**

**(**Pony POV**)**

The sun shining in through my window was what woke me up the next morning. My head still felt like it had got kicked by a horse. I figured I could take some aspirin when my brothers weren't looking. That would probably help with the pain. But as I thought about it, I had taken aspirin yesterday and it didn't help.

I sighed and stretched out on the bed. That's when I felt some arms wrapped around my waist. I turned halfway around and tried to remember if Soda had come in late last night. Instead I found Dally asleep next to me. I couldn't but smile.

Dally looked really beautiful asleep. He seemed so much younger. As I thought about it, he really was. He only was seventeen after all. Yet as he slept, he looked even younger than that. He was innocent. I stifled a laugh as I thought that. I couldn't perfectly imagine Dally Winston innocent.

As I tried to stifle my laugh, one of Dally's eyes twitched unexpectedly. I cursed myself. I hadn't wanted to wake him up. I tried to roll away from him and get away in case he was angry about getting woken up. I couldn't get away. Dally's arms wrapped tight around me. "Where you running to?" a low voice asked.

I blushed and looked back at him. His eyes bore into mine. Knowingly almost. I wanted to look away but I was stuck in them too. "I thought you'd be mad because I woke you up." I admitted honestly.

I heard Dally laugh and relaxed slightly. "Now why would I be mad at that? I don't mind if you wake me up. Don't mind it at all." he said in a light voice. I smiled and nodded my head. "Just do me a favor. Don't make it a habit, ya hear?"

I laughed and nodded my head. Dally didn't say anything else so I settled back into his arms. He was warm and I was freezing still. I don't think Dally minded either. He didn't yell at me to go away. I smiled with content and closed my eyes again. I was still so tired.

I was an inch away from sleep when I heard Soda and Steve barreling into the room. Neither me nor Dally moved from where we were. I opened my tired eyes and looked at my brother. He smiled and shook his head. I knew out of everybody, Soda was the only one who would understand my love. For I understood his.

"Hey Dally, you trying a new way to beat the kid or are you keeping him hostage?" Steve asked and thumped onto the bed with us. I groaned and pushed closer to Dally.

"Shut up, Steve. Before I beat the tar out of you." Dally growled. Steve shut up real quick. I smiled. I was glad Steve listened to Dally. Quietness was a good thing. Even if it was only coming from Steve.

Soda also jumped onto the bed with us. I sighed and sat up. Dally sat up also and kept his arms around me. Soda watched the whole time. A smile on his face. "I came in to see if you two were hungry and if you guys were up yet."

I yawned and stretched. "Well we're up. And what are you making?" I asked. Soda paused and thought for a second. I was worried. Soda thinking that hard usually ended badly. I prepared for the worst.

Soda shot out of the bed and out the door in an instant. Steve followed behind him instantly. I love Soda to death, but Steve Randle in the morning wasn't a good thing. I looked behind me and smiled at Dally. He smirked back and rested his head between my shoulder blades. "If you're still tired, you can go back to sleep, Dal. I'll leave you alone."

"No it's all right. I got to get up anyways. Soda or Two-bit will be in here shortly if we're not up. And I'm too sore to knock some heads around" Dally laughed. I smiled and crawled out of bed. With a groan Dally climbed out too. "Now where the hell did I leave my shirt?"

"You didn't wear one last night. So you probably don't have one. And if you did, I have no idea where you left it." I joked as I pulled a pair of jeans from my dresser. I smiled to myself and yawned again.

"Maybe you should stay asleep. Darry said you might have a concussion." Dally voiced. I turned and looked at him. I saw his concern in his blazing blue eyes.

"I feel fine, Dal. And don't go all big brother on me too. I already know Darry and Soda aren't going to let me do anything for the next couple of days." I argued. Dally laughed and ruffled my hair. I blushed. He sure was acting different, but I wasn't really minding.

"All right. Quit complaining. I'll leave you alone. But if you pass out or something, I'll beat the snot out you myself. Deal?" he asked his voice serious. Yet his eyes were almost soft.

I nodded and tossed him one of Darry's old shirts that I usually lazed around in. He caught it and smiled as he pulled it on. "Go see what's for breakfast. I'm going to take a shower." I yanked a plain black shirt from my drawer and headed for the bathroom. I heard Dally sigh and I glanced back. I chuckled to myself when I saw the smile on his face.

I closed to the bathroom door and tossed my clothes on the counter. I paused before turning on the water full blast. I know Darry hated it when I did that but I really needed the heat. I was freezing. When the bathroom was filled with heat, I stripped down and stepped into the shower.

The water stung a few of my cuts for a second. Then I got used to it. I hung my head and let the water cascade down my front and back. Boy, I sure did feel stiff. And my head was still killing me. I hoped the pain would fade and that I didn't have a concussion. If I did, I know everyone in the gang would be all over me and not let me do anything. Darry would force me into bed for a week and I wasn't one to sit around.

I sighed and reached for the soap. I was still covered in mud from the rumble. It was caked in my hair and on my face. I don't even know how I slept with it all over me last night. Then I remembered I hadn't fallen asleep. I had passed out. A big difference. Now I wondered what my bed looked like. I could only smile as I washed down.

Once I made sure all the mud was gone, I washed my mop of blond hair. I still hadn't gotten used to it. Darry and Soda liked to tease me about it. I might not be used to it, but I kind of liked it. After the fact, it did make my eyes stand out more and it did make me look a little bit older. Not much though. The funny thing was that I didn't even bother greasing it either. I just let it go the way it wanted to lately. Kind of like Dally's.

I stood under the shower a little longer before I got out. The bathroom was all steamy and felt so good. I didn't know why but ever since Johnny stabbed that Soc, I can never get warm anymore. Unless I was snuggled into Dally. I smiled as I dried off. I couldn't help myself.

The sound of someone pounding on the door shook me from my thoughts. I could hear Steve on the other side of the door yelling about him having to pee and I opened the door. I wasn't even out the door when Steve barged in and pushed me out the way.

I shook my head and headed for the kitchen. Soda was at the stove flipping something in the air. I caught sight of something purple and smiled. Meals were never boring when Soda made them. I sank down into one of the dining room chairs and sighed.

Darry peeked at me over his paper and set it down. I could feel him checking me over. Getting himself ready to deem me fit or unfit to be allowed out in the world. "You feeling all right, kiddo?" he asked. I faked a smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine Darry. Just a little sore." I said. Soda turned from the stove and scanned my face. I could see some flour in his hair and couldn't help but laugh. "So what's for breakfast, Soda?" I pushed myself back from the table and went to the fridge. I had a craving for chocolate cake. Soda didn't answer me back.

"Don't eat the cake yet, Pony. Wait till after you eat real food for once. You look like you lost a lot of weight." Darry warned. I sighed and pulled out the chocolate milk instead. Well it was sweet anyways.

I gulped down half the milk and wiped my mouth. Soda smiled and turned back to the stove. I still don't know what he was making. "I know I lost weight, Dar. I was living off bologna for a week." I said laughing lightly.

Darry half laughed and went back to the paper. It felt all so normal. Like nothing ever happened. No stabbings. No churches. Nothing. Just a normal morning in the Curtis house. I could only smile and drink my chocolate milk. Normal was a good thing sometimes.

A few minutes later, both Two-bit and Steve came into barreling into the kitchen. I watched them wrestle with a laugh. Dally came walking slowly after them. He still looked pale from last night but was smiling like there was no tomorrow. Now it felt all normal. The only person was missing was Johnny. But he was going to be alright and then he'd be home soon with us.

I watched the activity with a lazy smile. I didn't want it to end. Or get interrupted, because if that happened it would never be the same again. Something would happen and it would be lost in an instant. Then it would be back to everything we hated. Everything that beat us down into the dirt and told us to stay there.

"You with us, Pony?"someone asked. Pulling me from my thoughts. I blinked and looked around the table. Everyone eyes were on me. I shook my head and tried to smile.

"Sorry. Guess I spaced out." I laughed. I rubbed my head and frowned. My head was killing me. I couldn't even think straight.

Darry reached over and laid the back of his hand against my forehead. I flinched a little and he frowned. "You ain't feeling too hot, Pony. I think you should take it easy for the next few days ago. Don't overdo yourself." he ordered. I groaned. I knew I was going to get busted. Darry could always tell when I was sick and hurting. It was like a sick sixth sense. I could never lie to him and say I was fine.

"Alright, Darry. I'll take it easy. But I wanna see Johnny today. Can I do that?" I asked. Hopeful that he would let me. I wasn't that sick and I really wanted to see Johnny.

Darry was silent for a moment. "I don't know, Pony. I don't want you by yourself. Both me and Soda gotta work today." he said with a frowned. I nodded sadly. Figures.

"I'll stay with him." Dally said suddenly. I looked at him and he smiled. "I'm in no shape right now to do much. I can watch the kid."

I looked back at Darry and he nodded with a smile. I smiled and finished off my chocolate milk. I wasn't going to say anything about Dally watching me. They'd all probably say something about it and I would probably get upset. So I kept my happiness to myself and continued watching the others.

When Soda placed the food down on the table, I realized I was beyond starving. My brothers and I were known for being heavy eaters but this was bad. I placed six pancakes on my plate and loaded them with syrup and strawberries. Everyone else just shook their heads and started to eat. No one really cared how much I ate. Just as long as I was eating.

For a while it was silent among us. All that could be heard was the clinking of utensils on plates and an occasional burp. I guess everyone else had other things on their minds. That seemed to be my problem lately. I would sit for a long time and just think. Not really knowing what I was thinking about. Anything and everything was free to think about.

When I finished eating I went back to my room and laid curled up in the middle of my bed. I still had a headache and breakfast wasn't sitting right in my stomach. I felt like I could throw up right then. I had tried to sneak a few aspirin but I couldn't find the bottle so I figured one of my brothers must have moved the bottle. So I just gritted my teeth and stuck it out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I don't know if I fell asleep or spaced out becausethe next thing I knew Dally was softly shaking my shoulder. I rubbed my eyes and looked around. The room was a little darker than I remember and I was sprawled out under the blankets. I looked at Dally and yawned. "Did I fall asleep again?" I asked.

Dally smiled and sat on the edge of the bed. "Yeah. None of us could find you earlier and then Darry looked in here. Found you passed out in the middle of the bed. You missed lunch by the way." he explained as he light a cigarette. I looked at it andit set my stomach hard again.

I laid back down and covered my eyes. "It's okay. Not really hungry at the moment. What time is it?" I rolled over a little and pulled the covers tighter around me. I was freezing again but I wasn't going to ask Dally to lie with me.

"Its around six. You've slept most of the day. Feeling any better?" I noticed the concern in his voice and smiled slightly. Maybe a heartless hood like Dally could change. "And you're not hungry? That's a first. A Curtis boy that isn't hungry."

I glared and swatted him lightly on the shoulder. He smiled and hit me back softly. That started a twenty minute battle between the two of us. It ended with my pinned beneath Dally gasping for mercy. Dally took the hint and slid off.

"And I know. Oddly enough, I'm really not hungry." I finally answered. Dally looked at me hard and shivered slightly. That caused him to arch his eyebrows. "Okay. I'm freezing again." I mumbled lightly.

Dally sighed and stood up. He rested his hand on my head and shook his. "You got a fever kid. I'll be right back with an extra blanket, alright?" He disappeared before I could say anything. I heard him shouting at Two-bit to be quiet or else he'd beat the tar out of him.

Good old Dally. A hard ass to everyone else and nice to me and Johnny. Sometimes I wondered why. Was it because we were the youngest? The babies of the gang. Or maybe he wanted to watch out for us? Every fight we've every been in, Dally somehow managed to fix it. Then he'd be telling us to always come to him first. So many things that would explain the answers and I was to tired to think of them all.

I was still thinking about it when Dally came back. He carried a quilt and sweatshirt under one arm and a carried a mug in the other. I sat up slowly and he handed me the mug. I smelt chocolate and almost laughed. Dally knew me well enough to know hot chocolate always made me feel better.

"These might warm you up." he said. spreading out the quilt and handing my the sweatshirt. I pulled on the sweatshirt quickly and realized it was one of Darry's old and warm. Dally watched me and then laid out on the bed. A piece of his cut showing slightly.

I placed the mug on the side table and leaned forward. I looked at Dally and ran a hand over the stitches. They stood out darkly against his pale skin. And I knew that they would scar when healed. There had to be at least thirteen stitches holding close that wound. The unlucky thirteen I thought.

Dally hand catching my own stop my wondering fingers. I looked him in the eyes and smiled. "You had thirteen stitches. The last fight was twenty six." I explained softly. Dally eyes danced and he smirked lightly.

"You keeping track?" he teased. I shook my head. He smirked more and yawned. "C' down. I'll keep you warm again." he ordered.

I didn't disobey. I climbed underneath the blankets and laid close to Dally. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head. I could get used to this sleeping arrangements. Before I knew it. I was asleep again and dreaming of hoods with blond hair and cigarettes sticking out his teeth.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Darry POV)

When I pulled into the house after work, the first thing I noticed was that the house was quiet. That was a big first. Usually it was loud as hell and the gang was almost always all there. I knew Johnny wasn't there but him and Ponyboy were the quietest ones of the group anyways. Now I just had to figure out where everyone was.

I dropped my belt next the door and walked to the kitchen first. I found Soda and Steve playing cards. What shocked me the most was that they weren't yelling at each other like normal. They were being civilized for once. I could only imagine why. "Hey guys. What y'all so silent for?" I asked. Pulling the carton of milk out the fridge.

Steve looked at me and smiled. "Dally came out earlier and told if we woke Ponyboy up, he'd bury us in the lot. W don't wanna tempt it. So we're being quiet." he explained in a soft tone.

I didn't even think that was possible. Two out the three loudest people in my gang being quiet. Maybe I should get Dally to yell at the more often then. That way I could read the newspaper in peace. That's when I realized Two-bit wasn't among the two. "Where's Two-bit?" I asked.

Both boys shrugged. "He left around lunchtime. Saying he was going to hunt some action. So he's probably in a bar somewhere. Mostly likely Bucks." Steve said as he flung a card into the pile.

I nodded and headed for my room. I grabbed a set of clean clothes and headed to the bathroom. On the way, I peeked my head into Pony and Soda's room. I smiled at what I saw. Big old tough Dally wrapped up with my youngest sensitive brother. And for the first time in a long time, I saw a look of calmness on both of their faces.

As I walked to the bathroom, I thought about what I had seen. Maybe a kid like Dally could melt and maybe Pony would be happy more now. Maybe things could change. Whoever said the place where you live is what you are never meet the Curtis Family and Company. With us, anything could change.


	4. In hot water

**(Dally POV)**

The next few days passed without much going on. I stuck close to the Curtis house for most of it. No one minded at all. They were used to having a lot of people there. Though some found it funny that I was. I guess being a hood and acting soft change a few things. I left the house a few times to go to Bucks and get a change of clean clothes. Buck laughed when he saw my rumble wound. Saying it made me look real tuff. I just rolled my eyes. Both me and him knew I was tougher than him without really trying.

Me and Ponyboy did leave together to see Johnny every day. Pony still looked a little under the weather but kept insisting he was fine. I wasn't going to fight him on it. I wasn't looking forward to a fight with him at all. Johnny hated being in the hospital. He told us he decided to wake up after the rumble. Not really in the mood to fight. Pony smiled and hugged him. Tears springing to eyes. Johnny smiled his smile and shook his head. He was real relieved when he found out he was going to be fine. More than happy. Though he did get upset when the doctor told him he couldn't go home yet. They wanted to keep him under watch for a bit. That bummed him out. Pony did make him feel better when he started reading some dumb book to him.

I pulled my coat tighter around me as I walked towards Bucks again. I was heading there to take a shower and get some more clothes. Pony wanted to go to the drive in and I said I would go with him. Besides, I told Darry I would look after him. So it was a two for one deal. I just hoped he didn't make me watch one of those sappy movies again. Those were so horrible, I cried because of the acting. I had left Pony home with Two-bit while I went to Bucks. He'd be safe with him.

While I walked, I let my mind a bit. People wouldn't believe it if I told them I thought a lot. I didn't fit the mold I guess. Yet I thought just as much as pony did. Not about the same things probably. It didn't bother me. I would think to help pass time. Especially when I was in the cooler. I would just sit there and think. From the fight to Ponyboy. It was just habit. As I walked, I let myself think back to when I realized I liked the youngest Curtis. It was an easy subject to think about.

I think I had to be at least fifteen when I started to feel a little feeling between me and Ponyboy. It was Johnny's fault too. One day I was going to have to thank him. Johnny had talked me into going to see Ponyboy run in the junior high track meet. Even back then he was good. Quick like lightning. At first I didn't want to go. I had better things to do then to watch a bunch of annoying little future Soc's run in a dumb race. Yet Johnny somehow managed to get me to go. I went with a grudge. Johnny had just smiled and stuffed his hands the pockets of his coat. If he was anyone else I would've slugged him.

We got to the meet fifteen minutes before it was set to start. I had scanned the teams over with a bored expression. All the kids were looked at us with mild fear and hate. I hated kids. They were little shits. Well except for Johnny and Ponyboy. They were like family, little brothers. I had to deal with them. Johnny was the one who found Pony first. I looked over at him. He was warming up by himself. His uniform hanging off of him slightly. I couldn't help but to smile. That kid had to be the smallest kid out there.

Ponyboy saw us and waved us over. Johnny laughed and jogged over to him. I contained myself and walked over slowly. Lighting a smoke as I did. When I got close he smiled at the both of us. "I didn't think no one was comin'. I only told ya Johnny because you asked." he laughed.

"No problem, Pony. I had nothing to do and it got me out of that house for a bit. My folks was fighting again." Johnny beamed. I shook my head. "And I got big ol' Dally to come too." He turned away from us so he could light his cigarette.

Pony smiled over at me. I just shook my head and frowned a little. Whatever. A coach blew his whistle and Pony jogged to his team. Me and Johnny headed for the stands. We sat and waited for Pony's race. The wait wasn't that long. He was the first race. Johnny filled me in on the reason why. Pony was a first seated racer. Meaning he was one of the best and raced first. And he was the smallest runner out there.

I watched Pony's race with my heart in throat. Eight times around the track were killer. Pony stayed in close second most of the time. Every time he passed the stands, I caught sight of sheer determination on his face. With each pass, I felt a weird feeling in my stomach. I had no idea what it was. By the last stretch I knew what it was. I was starting to like the boy.

Ponyboy ended up winning that race. He threw whatever strength he had left into that last leg. He passed a tall black kid who had held first through much of the race. Pony ran across the finish line with a loud grunt. As if using the noise for a last chance to win. Me and Johnny yelled our congratulations. The younger boy turned around and pumped his fist sky high. The look of spent energy on his face.

It was in that moment I realized why I liked that boy. It was his ability to give everything to get what he wanted. He had more determination than any other Greaser I knew. Something none of us else could do. He was different. He dug sunsets and books. He wanted to draw and to run. We wanted to drink and fight. Get arrested and fight Soc's. Ponyboy was the better person in our lives.

I smiled at the memory. That's when I realized I had already reached Buck's house. Jeesh. Time flies when you think. I walked into the house and headed straight for my room. I saw Buck asleep on the couch and I shook my head. That man could not handle his booze. The bar and juke box were silent for once. The second floor was silent too. I smiled. Finally a little peace.

The shower was long and hot. I know I was wasting Buck's money but hey, I paid half the rent. I enjoyed it really good. I was a little cautious around the stitches. I may be used to getting into fights and stuff but this one hit worse than usual. I couldn't laugh right or mess around with Two-bit without it killing me. I actually got the meds the doctor prescribed filled the other day. Darry picked it up for me when he went to pick up groceries. I was glad when he tossed them to me.

Once I finished washing up and just letting the water relax tense muscles, I turned the water off and stepped out. The bathroom was foggy and warm. I smiled. It reminded me of sleeping next to Pony. He did get cold really easily now. I didn't really mind keeping him warm. Soda was always sleeping with Steve now. I think Pony knew why but he wouldn't tell me. I didn't say anything. That was his business. I'd find it out sooner or later.

I got dressed quickly and ran a comb through my hair. I think I was the only greaser in town that didn't use grease in my hair. I liked not having to worry about it. I pulled my boots back on and headed back to my room. I figured instead of walking back and forth, I'll just pack a bag with my stuff in it. Maybe I would start paying Darry rent and stuff instead. Then I headed down the stairs. Just as Buck was waking up.

"Hey Dally. Where ya goin' lookin' all nice like that? Got a date with Sylvia again?" he asked. I noticed right away that he had a hang over. He smiled as he reached for an almost empty bottle near him.

"No. Me and that broad are through. She was messing around with some greaser from Shepard's gang while I was in the cooler. Forget her." I said roughly. He smiled, eyes glazed. "But I'll see ya later Buck. I got some plans tonight."

He nodded, not really caring at all. I slung my bag over my shoulder and headed out. Mumbling a goodbye to Buck. I really needed to get out of there. Yeah I was tough hood but this place was getting bad. I couldn't even get a good night sleep when Buck decides to throw a party. Darry said I could stay with them until everything blew over. Besides, I told Darry I would help him fix up the house as a way to pay it back. Since he got that raise and higher position, he's been pulling in more money. So him and the guys have been aiming to fixing the house.

The walk back to the Curtis house was short and quick. I noticed a dark blue Mustang trailing half way there so I decided to take the shortcuts. It didn't really bother me all that bad. Since the rumble, a lot of Soc's have been trailing us. They were fixing to get the greasers back. We weren't going down easily. Three of Shepard's gang were arrested two days after the rumble. They were dumb enough to try to fight on Soc's territory. Them getting caught was their own fault.

Soda and Steve were messing around out in the front yard when I reached the house. Soda had Steve pinned and looked like he had the upper hand in the match. Then Steve flipped the position in an instant. I just smiled. Then two were always going at it. I looked up at the porch and smiled more when I found Pony sitting there, tucked in a sweatshirt with a book in his hands. Figures he would be doing that. I whistled to the guys, one high, one low. They all looked up.

"Hey Dally, you back already?" Soda asked, trying to get out of Steve's grip. Steve held onto him tightly. A cocky smile on his face.

"Yeah, I'm back already. I'm standing right here aren't I?" I asker. I walked over to Pony and sank down next to him. He looked over at me. "How was watchin' the two numbskulls?"

Ponyboy smirked a little and closed his book. He looked at the two entwined bodies and nodded. Then he looked over at me. "How was Buck's house? Any parties goin' on?" he asked, voice low and all innocent like.

I smirked and tucked an arm behind my head, stretching my shoulders and back. I remember him the night him and Johnny killed the Soc. He had never been to a party at Bucks. The look in his eyes was unforgettable. The innocence was in his eyes mixed with something I had never seen before. Passion for it. I remember pulling him away from the barroom and telling him if Darry ever found out I'd let him in there, I'd be dead. "Nah. There ain't nothing going on. Buck was past out on the couch. The juke box was even off for once."

Ponyboy smiled wide, eyes lighting. Soda and Steve stopped wrestling finally, the silence forcing me to look at them. They just laid on the grass, Steve's arm around Soda's waist and Curtis's head on his chest. I looked at them with raised eyebrows but didn't say anything. Steve glared at Pony but the younger boy didn't say anything. He just rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Hey, Stevie boy, look at him like that again and I'll make your eyes stay that way. Got it?" I asked, following Pony back into his room with my bag slung over my shoulder. I heard Soda telling Steve to let it go and I shook my head. "Cocky little shit."

When I walked into the bedroom, Pony was yanking his shirt over his head. For a second I couldn't pull my eyes away. When he spun around, I had to force myself to. I mentally kicked myself for letting him catch me like that. He just smiled and shook his head, that blond hair of his falling into his eyes. He shoved it back with an impatient move and glanced at the door. I looked behind me and saw Darry walk into the house. I looked back at the youngster, catching the faintest of smiles of his face. I didn't say anything about it. I let him have his smile.

Since the rumble and Johnny being in the hospital, the oldest and youngest Curtis brothers had drawn closer. I didn't understand why, but I watched them from a distance. As I watched them however, I felt like I didn't belong with them. Like I was intruding in their family, but I didn't have any place else to go. This was the only family I knew. They accepted me, treated me like I was a brother and an equal. I wasn't just a greaser to them, I was a friend.

"Hey, Pony. How you feelin' kid? Did you take it easy like I said? I don't want you to over work yourself." Darry asked, looking at the both of us with an easy smile. He must have had a good day at work. His face only got like that when he had a good day.

Ponyboy nodded, pulling a tighter black t-shirt over his head. When his blond head poked through the opening, a smile lit up his face. I just shook my head slightly and tossed my bag by the closet door. "I'm feeling fine, Darry. I haven't done much but sit on the porch and read. You have all the guys watching my every move." he joked, voice light as air while he teased his brother.

Darry smirked and shook his head. From where I was standing, he looked worn out and tired. I couldn't blame him though. The past week had been rough on everyone. Especially Darry and Ponyboy. Watching those two fight with their internal feeling to fight was a killer. Pony, while he was asleep, would mumble apologies to Darry. I guess Darry's forgiveness was something he was asking for. Darry, when he would get home, would sit at the kitchen table and go over the bills. It was a little less stressing but he still felt overwhelmed by it. Sometimes when I couldn't sleep, I would sit with him and talk. I think he needed that too.

"Well I got to make sure you get better. You took a nice banger to the head so I'm worried about you is all. Soda said you're going out tonight. You forget to ask or something?" Darry asked. For a second, I thought they was going to start fighting. Pony blushed and looked down. Darry looked over at me. "You taking him out, Dally?"

I blushed and rubbed the back of my neck. "Ah yeah. Figured we would go see a movie and grab something to eat. It gets him out of the house for a bit. He's been coped up all week. I figured he needed some fun. And-" I explained, sitting on the edge of the bed with a grunt. Dally eyed me and I waved him off. "And I figured you could use some time off from him too."

Ponyboy glared as he sat down besides me. He laced up his new converses slowly, then stood. He looked at the both of us and pulled on my coat with a small smile. "I just need to get out of the house, Dar. Dally will be lookin' after me. Nothing's going to happen. Don't worry." he argued lightly.

I knew he needed to get out. I could see it in his eyes. He looked like me when I was held up in the hospital. Or stuck in the cooler. He was a wild mustang stuck in a cage. Darry ran a hand through his hair and then looked at me. His face was serious at the moment. "You look after him, Winston. I mean it. Anything happens to him and you're going to pay for it. You got that?" he asked, pointing to me and then to the kid.

I knew better than to question Darry. Of course I wouldn't let anything happen to him. I would die before I let anything bad happen. Ponyboy was the only thing I loved in the world and if I let him get hurt I would never forgive myself. Neither would Darry. "Yeah Darry, I got it. Don't worry. Ponyboy will get back in one piece. I promise ya that." I swore.

Darry nodded and rubbed between his shoulder blades. I saw the weariness in his eyes and looked at Pony. "You okay with me goin', Dar? I can stay in if you want." he offered. I shot him a look when Dally closed his eyes. He smiled sympathetically and ran a hand over his hair.

"No. It's fine. You go out and have some fun. I'm going to try and get rid of those knuckleheads out in the living room. Give me some free time. Just don't come home to late. That's all I'm asking, alright?" Darry asked, turning around as he did so.

I laughed and nodded, Pony agreeing with me. Darry smiled once more and walked down to the living room. I smiled to Pony and motioned with my head to leave. He bounced out the door and down the hall with energy I hadn't seen in him in a long time. Maybe going out would help him. Even if it just got him to relax.

**(Pony POV)**

Dally and I walked quietly to the movies. I had my hands stuffed deep inside the pockets of Dally's coat and my eyes on the ground. Dally walked closed to me, his arm sometimes brushing against my own. With each touch I felt my heart flutter and I had to contain the smile that kept trying to break over my face. As we drew closer to the Nightly Double, I felt Dally's arm wrap around my shoulders protectively.

I was about to ask him what was going on when I looked up and saw a group of Soc's standing near the entrance. I knew who they were looking for. Soc's usually didn't go to the Nightly usually. They went to the Way Out or Rusty's. They were here hunting for Greasers. And more in particular, me and Dally.

Dally paid our way in for once, eyeing the Soc's carefully and walked us over to some free seats near the concession stand. I could easily recline back and keep the back of the chair on the wall of the stand. Dally sank into his chair heavily, lighting a cigarette quickly. "Fucking Soc's. They've been following me all day now."

I looked over at Dally, body feeling a little scared. I mean, the last time we tangled with them, Dally got stitches and I got a concussion. Those guys wanted to scare me and it was working. "You think we should leave then, Dal? I mean, what about last time? Neither one of us is fighting shape." I bargained, voice soft.

Dally smiled softly, wrapping his arm around my shoulders once more. I move my body into him more, loving the warmth that came off of him in the autumn night. "Don't worry, kid. I won't let anything happen to you. No matter what shape I'm in."

I nodded and looked at the screen, the opening credits rolling on the screen. I moved more into Dally and was glad he picked these seats. He could hold me all he wanted and no one could see unless the turn around. And for the entire time, that's how it stayed. Me wrapped in Dally's arms. Him acting as my protector from everything that could happen.

Once the films were over, Dally and I took the shortcut home. I slid under the broken fence and held it up for Dally to crawl under. Once he was on my side, I let my hand ghost into his and walked in the direction of home. Nothing came out of the shadow's like last time and I felt at ease as I walked.

At the vacant lot, however, I saw car lights bouncing off the ground in front of us. I turned back slightly and tensed. A dark colored Mustang followed behind us and it looked like it was gaining speed. "Dally, they're comin' after us." I shouted, pointing at the car.

Dally turned on his heels and looked at the car, the darkest look I had ever seen on his face. He shouted loudly towards my house and pushed me in that direction. "Run Pony. Fucking run." he screamed, pushing me forward by the back.

I stumbled a few times but managed to stay running. I could hear the car gaining on us and willed my legs to move faster. I looked up at my house and felt relief flood through me when I saw my gang and Shepards boys standing outside the fence of my house. I ran the last few feet and fell into Darry's strong arms.

Dally came to a stop beside Soda, hands tight in a fist. The car slowed slightly, headlights blinding us. I thought for a second they were going to get out and start another rumble. Instead, the car's horn blared and then drove off. Tires screeching in the night and leaving behind a heavy scent of burnt rubber.

I felt my knees give out from under me. I felt arms catch me and looked up to see Darry looking down at me, face serious. "Can I go to bed, Dar?" I asked weakly, feeling as tired as I did after the rumble.

Darry smiled and nodded, walking back towards the house. I heard voices following us and figured we would be joined that night by the Shepards. I felt Darry's arm disappear from beneath me and the coolness of sheets on my skin. Then Dally slowly taking me out of my coat, shirt and shoes. Then nothing.

When I woke up again, I could someone breathing besides me. I opened my eyes slowly and looked a the moonlit room. Dally was laying besides me, eyes closed but I knew he was awake. He looked angry instead of peaceful like he did when he slept. "Hey Dal."

He jumped slightly at the sound of my voice, his eyes opening up. His blue eyes were blazing once again, looking like cold ice. But as I looked into them, I saw them soften slightly. "Hey Pony. You okay?"

I nodded, yawning slightly and rolling onto my side to face him. He smiled and brushed my loose blond hair from my face. I smiled and felt my eyes droop. "I want to tell you something, Dal. You promise not to hate me for it?"

"I could never hate ya kid. It's impossible."

I smiled slightly. I kept my eyes shut and felt like I could fall asleep again. But I wanted to tell him first. I needed to do it. "I think I love you, Dallas. I can't help myself but I do."

I felt Dally tense and figured I freaked him out. I sighed and shrugged my shoulders, going to move away when I felt cool lips press against my own. I opened my sleepy eyes. Dally was kissing me, eyes softer than ever. I pulled back a little.

"I think I may love you too, Pony."

* * *

**Sorry about the long wait. I lost what I had been working on and then lost inspiration. Then suddenly gained in back. Enjoy and please don't kill me**


End file.
